Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005 Style)
DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Lily the Skunk (Super Mario Bros.) *Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Sarah Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jay Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Melody Heart Giraffe (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Roselia (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005 Style) - Lily the Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005 Style) - Grumpy Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005 Style) - Ludwig Von Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005 Style): Patty Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Patty Spacebot.png|Patty Spacebot as Riley Andersen Lotsa-heart-elephant-care-bears-family-3.01.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant as Bing Bong Category:DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan2005 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG